Quand la haine fait place à l'amour
by SNARYA10
Summary: Harry est au début de la 6ème année, Il fait son entré à Poudlard, mes depuis la mort de Sirius Harry a changer, il n'est plus l'enfant qui fonce sans réfléchir et qui agit comme un parfait Griffondors ! Puis physiquement il a grandit et ne ressemble plus à un gamin ! Harry va aussi découvrir que l'homme qu'il a toujours détesté n'est pas celui qu'il croyer...


**Quand La haine fait place à l'amour !**

**_Prologue : _**

Harry est au début de la 6ème année, Il fait son entré à Poudlard, mes depuis la mort de Sirius Harry a changer, il n'est plus l'enfant qui fonce sans réfléchir et qui agit comme un parfait Griffondors ! Puis physiquement il a grandit et ne ressemble plus à un gamin ! Harry va aussi découvrir que l'homme qu'il a toujours détesté n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le croit… Severus Snape quand à lui il ne va pas être insensible au changement du survivant …surtout qu'il va le supporter deux semaines avant la rentrer !... mes Harry cache beaucoup de choses et souffre… Note auteur (c'est ma toute première fic soyer sympa svp ou je préfère encore être avadacadavriser lol :P )

**_Couple :_** HP/SS mes aussi : DM/HG … et d'autre si j'en ai envie ! =)

**_Attention :_** scènes lemon et scène choquante ! Donc les homophobes et ceux en qui sa dérangent bye-bye vous aurait étais prévenu ! Et bien entendue le monde magique et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas c'est à la talentueuse J.K Rowling ! Je ne Toucherais pas d'argent ! Et c'est moi la créatrice de l'histoire que vous lisez J

**SNARYA10:** Coucou mes chères petits lecteurs je suis Cynthia, mes mon nom d'écrivain est (Pierre de lune)…je trouve sa mieux que mon prénom lol =P j'espère que vous aimerais mon histoire que j'ai écrite durant mes heure perdu J je ne les pas terminer mes promit je ferait de mon mieux =)

**Severus Snape:** Elle va arrêter de blablater celle la ! (Regard noir made in Snape)

**:** bah quoi je prépare mes lecteurs et lectrices et je me présente c'est normal non ? (Lui tire la langue)

**Severus Snape :** Pfff (lève les yeux au ciel) qu'elle maturité !

**Pierre de lune : **roooh (soupire…) Bon voici l'histoire et laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir et sa m'encouragera à poursuivre ! Bonne lecture ^_^

**Chapitre 1 : Quand les préjuger sont faux !**

- BOUMM ! Dudley tapa du pied sur la porte de l'élu qui se réveilla en alerte.

- Debout Monstre ! Hurla Dudley, il est 13h00 !

- Fiche moi la paix, marmonna Harry.

- Ton fichu Directeur arrive dans 1 heure, répondit Dudley, il vient te chercher il est avec un de tes tarer de professeur de ton école de Monstre ! Cracha avec écœurement Dudley.

- dit à Tante pétunia que je me prépare, répondit Harry simplement en ignorant ses insultes.

- mère et père ne sont pas la, ils préfères ne pas voir c'est monstre et sont partit et… j'ai une heure justement je vais en profiter… répliqua celui-ci.

Dudley ouvrit le Placard qui sert de chambre à l'élu et pénétra à l'intérieur.

- sort de ma chambre ou sinon… Menaça Harry avec un début de peur au ventre.

- Sinon quoi ? tu ne peut rien contre moi, répondit avec un rictus mauvais Dudley, tu n'a pas ta baguette, tu la laisser chez ton chère directeur, et puis tu est affaibli, ton chère directeur nous la informé part lettre et nous à aussi prévenu pour ta baguette qu'il l'avait !

Puis Dudley avança dangereusement vers le sorcier…

- Dudley, arrête tu me fait peur répondit avec angoisse Harry

Dudley eut un rictus des plus mauvais et attrapa Harry puis le balança sur le lit, Harry se défendit avec le peu de force qui lui resta !

Dudley ne l'entendit pas cette oreille et assomma Harry sur la tête, l'élu s'écroula évanoui… Quand Harry se réveilla il se demanda pourquoi il avais un horrible mal de crane et ses la que tous lui revient en mémoire, Dudley qui lui disais que Dumbledore venait le chercher, Dudley qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il étais faible et allait en profiter !

Harry ouvrit les yeux paniquer et vit qu'il étais attacher en boxer sur son lit, et Dudley qui se rapprocher dangereusement et la Harry pleura et pria que Dumbledore et le professeur qu'elle qu'il soit se dépêchent de lui venir en aide !

Loin de là, à Poudlard, Les professeurs s'activent à préparer leurs cours pour l'année et Le grand Albus Dumbledore et le grand maitre des potions le professeur Snape conversé dans le bureau Directorial.

- Severus svp, faite cela pour moi ?!

- Albus, vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi ?! Répliqua avec colère le professeur Snape, je ne veut pas, tous sauf ça !

- écouter Severus, Potter ne peut pas rester la bas, Voldemort le cherche et il n'est plus en sécurité dans sa propre famille désormais, de plus il n'a pas sa baguette, et il est fatigué et faible car quand Voldemort a prit possession de son corps, il lui a prit un peut de magie et Harry n'a pas encore entièrement récupérer, et je voudrais que vous l'entrainer pour qu'il s'endurcisse et soit près lors de l'affrontement contre Voldemort !

- mes vous voulez qu'il vivent avec moi pendant l'année dans MES appartements privée ! Pourquoi ?

- pour plus de sécurité et aussi pour l'entrainement ! répondit Albus qui regarda Severus au dessus de ces lunette en demi lune avec sérieux.

- vous êtes décidément fou ! répliqua Severus

- certainement, répondit Le Directeur les yeux pétillent, je n'en reste pas moins réaliste ! répondit avec malice le vieux directeur, d'ailleurs pour que je sache si Harry courais Un grand danger, je me suis permis de jeter un sors d'alarme qui sonne dans mon bureau quand Harry est en grand danger… Ha oui Severus, pouvais vous allez chercher Harry seul Dans 1 heure, Le ministre Ma appeler pour assister à une conférence et le magemangot et présent, donc mes obligation fait que je dois y assister ! Soupira Dumbledore…alors Severus accepte tu tous ce que je t'ai demander?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua celui-ci, mes il y aura des condit…

L'alarme alertant quand Harry était en danger se mis en route,

- Severus, allez-y je ne peut pas venir ! répondit avec panique Albus

Severus Parti immédiatement dès que Dumbledore lui indiqua le portoloin sur son bureau…

**POINT DE VUE DE SEVERUS :**

_Voilà que le vieux fou me demande d'héberger Potter, et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas sa nounou ! Déjà que je dois supporter la réplique Junior de James Potter à mes cours de Potions la il en demande trop !_

- mes vous voulez qu'il vivent avec moi pendant l'année dans MES appartements privée ! Pourquoi ? Lui Répondis-je

_Décidément Albus est devenu fou… _

- Pour plus de sécurité et aussi pour l'entrainement ! Me répondit Albus qui me regarda au dessus de ces lunettes en demi lune avec sérieux.

_Se regard me fait toujours penser au rayon X, comme si il voyer se qu'on penser !_

- vous êtes décidément fou ! Lui répliquais-je

_-_ certainement, me répondit Le vieux mage les yeux pétillent, je n'en reste pas moins réaliste ! Me répondit t'il avec malice, d'ailleurs pour que je sache si Harry courais Un grand danger, je me suis permis de jeter un sors d'alarme qui sonne dans mon bureau quand Harry est en grand danger… Ha oui Severus, pouvais vous allez chercher Harry seul Dans 1 heure, Le ministre Ma appeler pour assister à une conférence et le magemangot et présent, donc mes obligation fait que je dois y assister ! Soupira Dumbledore…alors Severus accepte tu tous ce que je t'ai demander?

_Décidément on ne pouvais pas lui refusait quoi que se soit !_

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, répliquais-je, mes il y aura des condit…

**L'alarme alertant quand Harry était en danger se mis en route**

_Harry est en danger, qu'a t'il fait encore pour se mettre dans les ennuis… Sa ne peut pas être les mangemorts ou le maitre des ténèbres, je serais au courant, dans quoi ses il embarquer encore ! Albus me dit qu'il ne peut pas venir et il m'indiqua le portoloin sur son bureau un denier signe de tête a Albus et je prit le portoloin qui m'amena directement à privet drive… _

**SNARYA10 :** Alors vous aimer ? Je commence à écrire la suite dès maintenant !

**Severus Snape :** Potter ses mi encore dans le sale pétrin ! Qu'elle idée de ne pas prendra ça baguette aussi ! Moi jamais ça ne m'aurait arrivé !

**SNARYA10:** mes oui sev' vu comment tes maniaque c'est sur ! (Yeux au ciel)

**Severus Snape : **oui bah moi je vous dit à bientôt au prochain chapitre !


End file.
